Your Love Can Save My Life
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: In response to the Challenge posted by Emily to stop homophobia. What Happens when Kendall decides to give up can James pull him back?


Kendall's POV

One week, that's how long it's been since all hell broke loose and I was kicked out of the band. One week of living on my own, fending for myself, living in the park, using what little money I have left to get something to eat ever now and then. Hell I'm still surprised no one has recognized me yet, but then again I haven't had the luxury to shave and shower so yeah I can see why everyone is keeping their distance.

But I guess I should explain a few things shouldn't I? About a week ago I was out-ed by my friends. Well not really my friends anymore just another group of haters that can't accept the fact that I am gay and proud of it. But yeah I was out-ed all because they had to ask why I and Jo never screwed around. You see I used Jo for a while as a cover up I would make and break dates with her. Hell even she didn't know until she caught me with my current ex-boyfriend and when she did she ratted me out to the guys. Needless to say they kicked me out of the band, and my bitch of a mother kicked me out of the apartment saying that she didn't want filth like me living in the same home as her. So I packed a backpack worth of clothes, grabbed my cell phone, wallet, and flipped them the bird and walked out.

That was a week ago today, and come late tonight I won't have to worry or care all because tonight I, Kendall Knight will end my life once and for all.

James' POV

I've been looking for Kendall for a week now, sure I have been doing it secretly, but I have been looking for him. You see, I wasn't at the apartment when they kicked Kendall out for being gay. I was actually getting a ring made for him. See I'm in love with Kendall and I've known he has been gay for a long time even before he realized it. But by the time I got back Kendall was gone, and Momma Knight was having a bitch fit. Carlos and Logan…well they God I don't even wanna think about those two right now. They started ripping on Kendall when Katie was around.

If you're wondering we I say was, it's because Katie disappeared. No one has seen her since last Monday, and this being LA and all she probably long gone. But I know Katie and I know my Kendall but I have a bad feeling. I really bad feeling about Kendall, I don't know but I have a feeling something is going to happen to the man I love with more than all my heart.

So here I am walking around LA in the middle of the night, this time I have my own backpack, and all my money and cards. Looking for my love and his little sister, but as I get closer and closer to what looks like a bridge ever fiber of my being is telling me to run towards the bridge that something is about to happen that will change my life in the worst possible way

Kendall's POV

If anyone would have told me a week ago that I would be standing on a bridge about to end my life I would have probably told them to go fuck themselves. But here I am looking over the edge of what is about to become the end of my life. And for once in my life I feel really calm I feel like everything is going to work out I feel happy to die. Sure I know that I am leaving being my sister and the only person that probably wouldn't hate me for being me. But I..I just can't face him now I can't face you James and I am so sorry for that. I wish to heaven and back I could but I can't James I just can't I have to die to be able to be happy. Even if it's they want I'm sorry James I'm sorry Jamie.

"KENDALL!"

James' POV

"KENDALL!" I screamed out as I grabbed onto his arm pulling him away from the edge of the bridge which was a good thirty feet up.

"Kenny, what the hell is wrong with you." I spoke through clenched teeth as I held onto the man that had caught my eye all those years ago back in Minnesota. I could feel him starting to tense at me sounding pissed, and I know right then and there why he almost jumped the bridge he didn't need to say it I clearly understood. So I effortlessly picked him up and carried him back to the park about a block away. I didn't want to let go of him but you try carrying a Kendall Knight for a block and call me in the morning.

As I sat him down I noticed some cuts on his arm, I didn't want to press him on that I also had my own cut as well but first I needed to get him to talk to me. All he did was whimper and sob as I carried him from there to this park. I needed to make sure that my Kendall was going to be alright.

"Kendall, babe please talk to me please." I pleaded as I sat in front of him on the somewhat dampened grass.

"I…I…."That was all I got out of him before he jumped into my arms and cried his heart out. I was also right then that Katie happened to show up looking showered and feed but mouthed the words Camille before coming over and helping me get Kendall into a somewhat standing position before I could take him to our hotel room. Because there is no way in hell I will take him back to the Palmwoods for those monsters to hurt him.

_Two years later_

James' POV

Two years and here we are Kendall and I, and Katie of course, sitting in our home in Michigan. Katie being herself and scheming out a way to make money, while I currently have my arms wrapped around the love and husband of my life.

"You know babe, I'm glad you stopped me that day." Kendall said as he remained laying his head on my chest.

"You and me both babe you and me both." I said as I held him closer, well tried too.

"GUYS COME HERE QUICK!" Katie screamed from the living room causing us to both to groan and get up from out comfy bed just in time to see Logan, Carlos and Momma Knight get arrested.

"What did they do?" Kendall asked glaring at the tv as we saw the haters for the first time in years.

"Well not sure really, but it looks like they tried to cause harm and looks like they picked a fight with the wrong person, look at the blood coming out of Logan's noise dude. I'm gonna pull it up on the computer." Katie said as she bounced towards her room on the other side of the house.

"Yeah you go do that we are going to go back to cuddling, right Jamie?" Kendall asked as he started to lead us back to our bedroom.

"Yeah sure babe whatever you want." I somewhat chuckled as I let Kendall guide me back into out bed.

As I started to get comfortable again and held him before Katie called us out, Kendall remembered the song we were going to record the day before hell broke loose. It was a song just for us the other two would have never known.

"Your love can save my Life James Diamond and it has in more ways than one."

Chapter DONE!

Alright this is in response to the challenge that Emily "Runs With Werewolves" posted on her account and also on the tumblr account as well. Homophobia is wrong, plain and simple it is wronger then the wrongest wrong. No one should be picked on because they like the same gender, hell no one should be picked on, or discriminated against period. So please stop hating because you hating on people just shows that you yourself are insecure and you need to just come out of the closet already. Homophobia is wrong plain and simple and if you wanna send me hatemail be ready. Because I will fight back, this needs to stop and it needs to stop now. If you wanna help us stop homophobia please go to our tumblr account posted on mine, Emily's and Ryan's accounts. Your support for this cause is greatly appreciated.

Dalton


End file.
